


One Night Stand

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a one night stand and Batman better step up to his responsibilities!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riddle_of_the_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_the_sphinx/gifts).



Gordon rubbed his the bridge of his nose as he waited for Batman to show up. The Bat single was lighting up the sky and like every other night Batman or one of his kids would show up to see what was going on. 

Sure enough a deep voice was heard. “Commissioner.” 

“Batman,” Gordon sighed taking out some Rolaids and popping some into his mouth. “Nygma wants you to go see him as soon as possible and his throwing a fit. I never thought an Omega would be so furious.” 

“Did he say what he wanted,” Batman sated more than he asked. “Or do you think he’s relapsing into crime.” 

“I highly doubt that but Nygma said to tell you that you needed to start paying him for something.” 

Batman said nothing but turned and swung away. 

\--

By the time Batman got to Edward Nygma’s apartment. Slipping into the open window he saw the redheaded Omega sitting in a large comfortable chair and he was seething. He looked up as Batman strode in and stood up before marching up to him and glaring at the man. 

“You wanted something.” 

“Yes, seven hundred a month.” 

“And why would I pay you seven hundred a month?” 

“Because you got me pregnant!” Edward yelled and pointed to a room off to the side. “And in that nursery is where our baby is and she’s only five days old!” 

\--

Damian and Tim had come home from patrol and were bickering with each other when they saw Dick standing there with his mouth hanging opened, Jason laughing his ass off, Alfred looking pleased and Bruce just stand there shell shocked. 

“What’s going on?” Tim asked walked over pulling his cowl back. “Something happen?” 

Dick just pointed at Bruce his mouth still hanging open. Jason laughed louder holding his stomach and the Alpha had to hold onto the side of the Batcomputer. Damian sniffed the air trying to see if someone else was in the cave but found nothing. 

“Bruce, are you alright?” Tim asked putting his hand on the man’s hand. “Something happened?” 

“I have a daughter.” 

Somehow Jason laughed harder and this time tumbled to the floor. “S-stop! I can’t breathe!”

“You…” Damian gaped. “Have… a WHAT?!” 

Tim said nothing but only stared. 

\--

Edward was slipping on little green baby boots onto his baby when he noticed the window was opened and he turned around looking for the Bat and his eyes widened when he saw Red Robin and Robin there in the room just staring. 

They moved closer flowing like the shadows they moved in and peeked into the crib. Edward didn’t know what to say as they watched for a solid heart pounding five minutes when suddenly they wisped away back into the night. 

Thinking it odd Edward picked up the baby carefully wondering what the hell all that was about before going to change her. When he returned and placed her back in the crib he felt someone there. Turning Edward now saw Nightwing and Red Hood standing there. 

The two walked over and looked into the crib as well. Nightwing excited to look at the baby and Red Hood gave a gruff before they left. Four Bat brats in one night? What was that Bat up too? Wlaking over Edward closed the window and turned back around. 

“How did you get in here?!” The redhead Omega yelped. “I closed the door!” 

There was Black Bat looking into the crib in such a eerie way before she vanished into the shadows much like Batman. Blinking Edward frowned before rolling the crib to his room because he was not leaving her alone where the Bat Family could come and go as they pleased. 

In his room Edward was getting ready for bed and was slipping on his nightshirt when something made him tense. Whipping around Edward saw Batman holding the baby and staring at her. Fear build up inside him suddenly. 

“Don’t take her,” Edward’s voice came out in breaks. “Please…” 

Batman looked over at him before back at the baby. “I wouldn't take her from you.” 

“…I won’t ask for money, just give her to me…” Edward’s voice shook this time as he stood up his hands up but not moving. “I won’t bother again…” 

“Seven hudrend is not enough.” Batman said before handing the little baby over. “Check your account and leave the window open for the next ten minutes.” 

“What?” Edward took the baby cradling her close and glared at the man as he handed him his green phone. A call to the bank and Edward almost fell over. “Twenty thousand dollars?!” 

“For now. I’ll be sending you more once I know what you need.” Batman turned. “Everything you need is set up in the re nursery but it’s not big enough. Find a house you like and here is a phone you can call me on and send pictures of the baby.” 

“Wha…?!” Edward gasped. Rushing towards the room and was stunned to fins said things there tghat he knew weren’t there before hand. “How did you…” 

“My kids took turns bringing and setting them up.” Batman slipped the phone into Edward’s pocket before heading towards the window. “Anything you need it will be provided.” 

“That’s not fair!” Edward glared at him with his cheeks puffed out. “I was going to be mad at you!” 

“Don’t worry, I’m mad at myself.” 

\--

“Mad at himself…” Edward mumbled looking at the little baby is his arms. “He’s mad that he was with me…”  
\--

“Master Bruce I was at the store and found this.” 

Bruce looked up to see a little Robin feetie pajama was there in front of him. “Alfred, what’s this?” 

“I figured the child would need one when she comes here.” 

“Carrie can’t come to Wayne Manor.” 

“Ah, so her name is Carrie, that?” 

“Carrie Kelly, actually,” Bruce took out a picture handing it to the old man. “Edward named her that and since he doesn’t know who I am the last name is left open.” 

“And why haven’t you told him who you are?” 

“It was a one night stand, Alfred,” Bruce buried his face in his hand. “What am I supposed to do? Tell Edward who I am and move the m into the Manor?” 

“Why, yes,” Alfred placed the outfit down. “Or maybe you did not catch the hints that all those years The Riddler or rather Edward wanted you love and attention? The clues where there and they weren’t subtle.” 

\--

“When did my apartment turn into a Bat Family hang out?!” Edward yelled as he looked into the Nursery to find Nightwing, Black Bat, Red Robin and Robin there and Carrie in the middle of their little family pack nest and she was awaked cooing. “Get out!” 

“But we’re visiting out sister!” Nightwing whined laying back down on the pillows. “She’s so cute! Aren’t you Carrie? Yes, you are!” 

Edward walked over and stepped over Red Robin who moved back and tried to take the baby but when he turned back they had moved back around the path. There was no way he could get back across the room without stepping on someone. 

Edward tried to nudge Red Robin out of the way but he refused to move and that was the safe Bat kid to try and move. He looked at Robin and the young Alpha growled darkly at him with a first and only warning. Nightwing was holding out his arms wanting the baby and Black Bat just stared in such an eerie manner. 

Sitting down Edward muttering under his breath and yelped when they moved closer. Edward tensed and noticed that they were falling asleep which made some sense because it was almost four thirty in the morning and he was sure that they bats were vampires, however he had seen them in the sun sometimes, rare, but it happened and nothing ever happened to them.

Sure enough the bats fell asleep, all except Robin who was watching him like a hawk. The youngest, or second youngest, seemed just fine making Edward feeling awkward. 

Something made him shiver so Edward looked up and found the Bat himself looking down at him and almost like the man had commanded his family the other bats suddenly rose up and heading out of the room. 

“What?” 

“There’s an apartment a few doors over we occasionally use.” 

“Do you have apartments all over the place or something!?” 

“Yes.” 

“Of course,” Edward huffed before pausing and looking up at the brick of an Alpha. “Do.. you want to hold, Carrie.” 

“Yes,” Batman carefully took the little baby. “She looks like you.” 

“I know.” Edward brushed the baby’s hair. “But I think she looks cuter.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” 

“Uh,” Edward rolled his eyes. “Because it was a one night stand… it meant nothing…” 

“Hn.” 

“Oh don’t you dare,” Edward crossed his arms. “Open your mouth and talk to me.” 

“How about you tell me about what you and Carrie do all day?” 

Edward’s eyes lit up.

\--

“My bed is only a Queen size, get out!” Edward whinnied as tried hard not to touch the surrounded bats that had been invading his bed over the past few weeks. The only one who didn’t come was the Bat’s only Alpha child but the others seemed to think that because their baby sister was there than they had more than a right to walk right in and climb into bed. “And give me my blankets back!” 

Nightwing wouldn’t let go and Edward finally had to settle with Red Robin who was curled in ball and just pulled him closer since the small Omega was always warm. On the other side Beta Black Bat might have been awake but she was like a corpse just laying there and Robin was on the other side of her. 

Red Robin curled around Edward and since he rather always liked that Robin, Edward didn’t mind. It was fine as long as Edward got at least two hours of sleep. Slowly falling back asleep Edward was awoken by Carrie crying. Before he could even start to get up the four bats leaped out of the bed and within seconds where gone. 

“She’s my baby!” Edward sat up. “Honestly!” 

They returned with Carrie, they handed her to him but stayed around to play with her afterwards. They normally stayed for half the day before leaving and only returning around four am and Edward was realizing that his apartment was horrible small now that Bat’s kids seemed to think they lived there.

Maybe he would take Batman’s offer and look for a house.

\--

“Oh have got to be kidding me.” Edward as he walked into the new house only to find two bats already hanging out in the living room. “Why are you two here?” 

“You won’t come live with us, so we’ll live with you,” Nigthwing waved it off with a laugh. “By the way B is the basement setting something up.” 

“Graaaauuugghhh…!” Edward walked dramatically with Carrie cradled against his chest. “I’ll be back…”  
\--  
“I like this house,” Edward said to a now is month old Carrie. “Do you like this house?” 

Carrie baby talked before giggling.

“I do too,” Edward lifted her up. “It’s nice.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“Must you sneak up on me?” Edward sighed. “It’s bad rnough yout children think that this is their home as well.” 

“Do you want them to leave?” 

“Well, no, but that’ sonly because I got used to them.” 

“Hm,” Batman looked at him. “It didn’t mean nothing.” 

“What?” Edward looked up.

“It didn’t mean nothing.” 

“Are you saying…?” 

“It meant everything.” Batman pulled his cowl off. “Come live with me in the Manor.” 

Edward would never admit years later that he had fainted when the Batman turned out to be Bruce Wayne because what else do you reaction when your mate turn out to be not only The Bat Man but also billionaire Bruce Wayne?!


End file.
